thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 27 - Disorganized Crime
Opening Text dW3ar Jsun gO? He din't freE I! (Video of Quigley, Leera and Krag interrupts) Sad. (Video of each member of the Krag Krew appears) I wuNDER... (Video of Krag celebrating appears) Did thEy forgOt...2 Killz mE? (Video of Alex and Quigley appears) Gun Fever (Dragons and Things logo appears) When Last We Met When last we met the Krag Krew was enjoying a few days of peaceful rest and relaxation after their victory over the Swift Winds Trading Company and the Red Shields and Trevor Sixx's ill fated campaign to become mayor of Trapsborough. Their quiet morning was interrupted by Cadwell who was desperate for Leera's help claiming that Simon was in deep trouble. He didn't have time to elaborate but despite the present danger there remains at least some hope that he will be o.k. after his part in the daring escape from the munitions factory two days prior. ''Castriel'''' reunited with the Krew at the Naiad now under the management of ole Nick Farroway. He told them the heroic tale of his harrowing escape from the factory after they were separated and rejoined the Krew and they moved to meet with the knights of Arrander to learn more about Krag's old nemesis Xyl'Sea.'' The knights knew a few things things that could prove useful in the coming times. First that the Krew would need a supply of cold iron weapons to cut through her demonic defenses.Second, that ''Xyl'Sea ''had once before been banned from the material plane by a knight of Arrander. This was some 130 years prior, but accounts of his exploits had indicated that he had been entombed with a powerful weapon that could shift the tide in the battle against ''Xyl'Sea if the Krew decided to go after it. '' Armed with new knowledge and a destination the Krew decided to hit the market to stock up on supplies. All they wanted was a few potions but instead they found a dastardly group of assassins. Harried by gunfire and spells from an unseen caster the Krew was locked in a fight for their lives. Luckily two mysterious strangers arrived to help. Slashing and shooting their way through the battlefield to help the Krag Krew drive back their would be killers. These assassins turned out be none other than Sixxer agents, no doubt seeking vengeance for ruining Trevor Sixx's campaign to become mayor of Trapsborough. '' ''After the fight the heroes had a drink with the other heroes Vasaam and Valdrake who proclaimed that they too were adventures though their quest would lead them in a different direction. They did offer up one piece of information though. Trevor Sixx was still in town and if he thought the heroes were dead it might be the perfect time to strike. '' ''That is where we join you now. It has only been an hour since the fight in the markets and you may still be able to surprise Trevor Sixx if he hasn't gotten word that the assassins failed. Sir Quigley has the brilliant idea to head to the church to warn the Knights of Arrander of the dastardly attempt on your lives so the knights can lock down the entrances and exits out of town in case Trevor Sixx decides to flee, leaving you to begin your plans. What do you do? Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * Harry Dresden's Pentacle Necklace - Badali Jewelry Trivia * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 2 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 2 Category:Castriel Dryston Episodes - Dragons and Things